A New Stage Of The Game
is the eight episode of Survivor: Panic Rush. Summary Twist The ten players arrive at the beach. Jeff says that everyone can drop their buffs, making everyone think they have finally merged, until Jeff says only JJ, Katy, Edward and Jessie can do so since Enshi and Longnan are no longer more. The tribe only tribes left will be Leshan and Shiyan. Two will join Leon, Tamara and Louise on Shiyan and the other two will join Eleanor, Jaimy and Candice on Leshan. JJ and Edward grab a red buff while Jessie and Katy grab a blue buff. The following tribes are; New Leshan Tribe New Shiyan Tribe Leshan Arriving at Leshan, Eleanor takes the leadership and tells Edward and JJ to make it themselves at home and that she hopes they will like it with them. She says that she and Jaimy have done a lot of work at camp and that it payed off, not mentioning Candice re-building the shelter. JJ feels a bit lonely. Eleanor and Jaimy have went inside the woods and Candice decided to take a walk with Edward. JJ realizes how much he misses Katy now. He hopes she is doing fine... Shiyan The moment Katy and Jessie arrive, they both get very excited. Jessie states he feels bad he isn't with Edward anymore but he's always happy to learn new people. He talks a lot with Leon already while Katy talks with Louise and Tamara. Tamara feels solid. She has Leon, Leon has Jessie, she has Louise and now she maybe will have Katy as well. Challenge The two tribes enter the challenge area. For this challenge, both tribes get a paintball gun. Both tribes need to shoot each other. Once someone is hit, they are out. The tribe that stands the longest wins immunity. Both tribes are ready. Survivors ready? GO! Quickly, everyone dodges and tries to shoot. Jaimy hits Jessie directly while Jaimy gets shot by both Tamara and Leon. Katy gets shot by Eleanor. JJ feels so bad for Katy that he even thinks she might be in danger. After a halve hour of shooting and dodging, it's Eleanor vs. Leon. Candice and Louise just got taken out by going full against each other. Leon then takes a shot at Eleanor and hits her, making Shiyan win the challenge. Leshan It's the first time for Eleanor and Jaimy they lost the challenge. Candice will head to her first tribal council while Edward and JJ have been there already. Eleanor and Jaimy are targeting JJ since they feel he is the odd one out. They think they have Candice with them. Candice, however, heads to Edward and JJ and says she will save them. She knows that Jaimy and Eleanor are way too close and she doesn't like the fact Eleanor tries to manipulate her. She will make a big move tonight. Tribal Council Eleanor, Edward, Candice, JJ and Jaimy arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Jaimy how it feels to be at tribal council, losing for the first time this season. Jaimy says it sucks and that he hopes it won't happen anymore. Marcelles, who is sitting at the jury, hopes that Edward survives tonight. The players vote and Jeff announces the results... . . . . First vote... . . . . JJ . . . . JJ . . . . Eleanor . . . . Eleanor 2 votes Eleanor, 2 votes JJ, 1 vote left... JJ looks at Candice who winks at him. Eleanor still looks very sure of herself. . . . . . . . . 8th person voted out of Survivor: Panic Rush and the 2nd member of the jury... . . . . . . . . Eleanor (3-2) #BLINDSIDE Eleanor looks surprised, looking at Candice. She says they voted out the strongest member of their tribe and she will laugh at them when they lose all upcoming challenges. Candice says they wont and thanks her for giving her credit for repairing the shelter, making Eleanor blush a little bit. She gets her torch snuffed and leaves. Final Words "Good, so they took me out. Dumb choice if you ask me because I was their strongest member but it's fine, I'll go to ponderosa and eat and clean myself while they go on a losing streak. Bye!" - Eleanor, 10th Place